European forums additional info
Community Managers Thundgot The first Community Manager of the EU boards. Thundgot is a Norwegian. Avatar: Undead. Aeus The second CM to join the team. Aeus is from Holland. Avatar: Goblin. Vaneras The third and newest CM of the EU boards. Avatar: Dwarven hunter. Famous Posters Anvilbeard Anvilbeard first became known as a presence on the EU Suggestion Forum, pioneering compilation and co-ordination threads, e.g., "The Defining Weather Thread", "The Dome" or "The Forum Suggestions Compilation Thread", the latter of which remains Stickied in the Suggestion forum to date. With the inevitable slow, painful death of the Suggestion forum, however, he migrated largely to the General and Off-topic forums (as so many others at that time) where he maintained a noticeable post count and frequency. For a brief time (still does now, but not as often) he also frequently posted in the Technical Support Forums, helping many and earning a commendation from TechLead. At the time of the realm forums creation, he pioneered an effort to post a 'Realm Guide' in each, generally detailing information about the realm, forum, and attempting to create a guild list. Unfortunately, some were annoyed at this trespassing, and spammed the threads. Also, the realm page had given him false information that, when posted, drew some angry cries. Anvilbeard deleted the spammed threads, and left the constructive ones. Some still remain, but very few are still stickied in their respective forums. Over time his activity generally faded when compared to others such as the (in)famous Wormsborough, until a short while before the release of the first ever Warcraft Weekly, which debuted around the time of the release of Patch 1.6.0, where he once again began posting, answering tough questions and generally being a know-it-all. Warcraft Weekly Archive Wormsborough Category:Community Wormsborough is a poster who became known for her sharp wit, sharp retorts and extremely wide knowledge of WoW. As a highly active poster, she answered questions that most people didn't know or didn't want to answer. Also, mostly together with other posters like Safas/Rilion, she derailed whole threads which were unconstructive, whiney and/or stupid into witty discussions with often a competetive feel. Though her preference for gnomes of all the playable races is a known fact, she was first posting on a undead character and then switched to a level 1 gnome solely used for posting. Also her sex wasn't known when she started posting and it was only after she was quite famous that people learned she was female. Her big love, besides gnomes, is goblins and she has always been a big fan of goblins as a playable race. On the Roleplaying part of the forums she has posted the Journal of Grahg - Smartesest Orc in land!. Gragh is a primitive orc, a former peon, who uses crude languages and doesn't understand half the things that happen to him which leads to a hilarious report of his activities. He started out as a warrior but has later on been swapped for a hunter. At the moment Gragh's journal is not being updated because Wormsborough is too busy to do so, and her forum activity is low, if not non-existant these days. Final Post Wormsborough announced that she would be leaving the forum on 28 November 2005 with the following post: :Greetings to my most idolate fans, those who hate my guts (or at least my text here), and those whom are currently thinking "Who the **** is this?". :I'm just taking the time to announce that due to a lack of time your favourite forum troll/poster/helper/blizzard wannabe (Mentally encircle whichever you find appropriate) will no longer be around to spam/post/be helpful/be the opposite of helpful. :I would hereby like to pass the crown of forum rulership (in so far it exists) to Safas! Since he deserves it, considering he's as much good at posting as I am. :You will not be seeing me post much any more, though I will, in the future, make a final ending part to the Journal of Grahg. :So, it's time for a goodbye I guess. :/Wormsborough waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! :(Note to flamers: This is not an "I'm quitting WoW" post, but an "I'm not posting on the forums anymore" post, please adjust your flaming to match this, thank you) Chain A short lived, lesser known poster he nevertheless developed a strong cult following within the off topic forums, most known for his strange use of the english language, bizzare threads, effective trolling and fondness for the word "mens" (used to describe almost every person). He provided an alternative to the countless "/hug /kiss" threads and is a sorely missed poster. His dissapearance followed a claim in an ingame mail sent to a player that he was locked in blizzard's dungeon next to a noob that could not speak english (poetic justice?) and to this day he is still there. This was probably his way of saying that he was banned, most likely for pestering the roleplaying community with his questionable humour, marvelous works of fiction like the "Cloud Baby" stories and asking them repetedly if "Hulkhogan" and "Batman" were good roleplaying names. All of his threads seem to have been removed and Chain himself has not been seen for a number of months. Possible Return Recently, a number of threads containing Chain's specific brand of humour have been spotted in various sections of the forums. While many are created by differently named level 1 alts, the similarities in theme, spelling and structure have left many active posters with no doubt as to the creator. Maybe the most convincing evidence to date is the brief use by one of the alts of a signature that directly follows from Chain's original "FICKS HUMARUS KEW PLZ" by stating "they ficksed haumarush kew". Quotes "GOOD PREVAIL THE MIGHT" - Chain Frequent Forum Behaviour Included here because of recurring appearances, the use of some of these items is considered by most forum users to be pointless, immature and generally idiotic. You have been warned. The O RLY bird The O RLY bird and its derivations (YA RLY, NO WAI) are thought to have been brought over from the american forums by some of our younger and more enthusiastic trolls posters. It was used heavily in its ascii form for a period of time in 2005, also spawning other World of Warcraft related ascii art (eg. Learn2Play man). The use of the picture form gradually died out of its own accord and it is a rare sight nowadays. The shorter text form including just the question (O RLY?) is still used in many cases. Learn2Play Thought to be an exclusively WoW related term, Learn2Play was originally developed by our friends over on the american forums. Usual post format is a single line reply with only the words Learn2Play (no spaces), or one of its derivatives. These can involve using no capitals or broken spelling in one or both words (eg. lern2plai). The term is usually used in nerf and whine threads that attempt to point out a perceived gameplay advantage or disadvantage towards a specific class. Learn2Play signifies its poster's disagreement and usually disdain for the plight of the thread starter and carries a suggestion that the latter should better familiarise himself with the proper use of his or her character. In short, the poster is trying to say that the issue specified does not exist and the real problem is the thread starter's lack of skill. Nerf Shaman Threads This category includes the almost endless supply of threads by forum users who believe that the shaman class in its current form is overpowered, meaning it is easier to play succesfully (usually in PvP combat situations) than any other class. This belief seems widespread amongst the WoW community, seemingly more so on the side of the Alliance. While many arguments have been used over time to try and prove these allegations of imbalance, "nerf shaman" threads are usually instantly spammed with "O RLY?" and "Learn2Play" comments and rarely lead to any constructive dialog. The fact that this popular stance has as yet resulted in no direct game changes from Blizzard makes a strong case that the perceived extra advantages of the shaman are actually a myth. IBTL Standing for "In before the lock", this common acronym is almost always posted in threads that are believed to be violating the forum Code of Conduct and therefore locked in the near future. The term "lock" refers to a GM preventing any further posts to be made in the thread. There are many reasons why "IBTL" is so popular, many depending on the specific user. Some consider it a challenge or a game, other quote "fun" to be a primary reason.